A heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVACR) system generally includes a compressor. Compressors, such as, but not limited to, centrifugal compressors, screw compressors, and scroll compressors, utilize bearings to support a spinning shaft. Various types of bearings have been considered, including hydrodynamic oil bearings and ball bearings, which require a lubricant system. In some circumstances, an oil-free operation is preferred. Such systems often utilize a magnetic bearing. Magnetic bearings do not utilize a lubricant, but can be expensive and require a control system.
HVACR systems can be utilized for a building or may be utilized in a transport application (e.g., trucks, cars, buses, trains, etc.).